


In life, in death, O Lord, abide with me

by MadameFruitcake (reilin)



Series: Abide With Me [2]
Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, post series 3
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reilin/pseuds/MadameFruitcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il momento in cui arrivano dinnanzi alla mia postazione e si siedono su uno degli sgabelli è forse il peggiore per loro: mi guardano in silenzio, tremanti, gli occhi pieni di lacrime e il viso distorto dalla sofferenza e dalla paura. So benissimo, ormai, che in questa circostanza nessuna parola sarebbe in grado di tirarli su di morale, di rassicurarli, così faccio quello che mi è sempre riuscito meglio, il mio mestiere: servo loro da bere. </p>
<p>|Crossover Life on Mars/Ashes to Ashes - Post S03E08|</p>
            </blockquote>





	In life, in death, O Lord, abide with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts), [Ayame_B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayame_B/gifts).



** In life, in death, O Lord, abide with me **

  
  
_“Hold Thou Thy cross before my closing eyes;_   
_Shine through the gloom and point me to the skies;_   
_Heavns morning breaks, and earths vain shadows flee;_   
_In life, in death, O Lord, abide with me.”_   
**_[Abide With Me]_ **   
  


  
Quando varcano la soglia del Railway Arms hanno tutti la stessa espressione in viso: un misto di incredulità, profonda tristezza e rabbia verso un destino crudele e beffardo. I loro occhi lucidi scrutano ansiosamente ogni angolo del pub, smarriti, alla ricerca di qualcosa o qualcuno che possa essere di conforto, infine si posano su di me, il barman – o per meglio dire il custode di questo cancello celeste dedicato alle forze di polizia di Sua Maestà –  io li guardo ed in un attimo tutta la loro vita, tutto il percorso che li ha condotti fino al mio bancone, mi è immediatamente chiaro, come il cielo in una giornata d'estate. Rivolgo loro uno sguardo pieno di comprensione e sorridendo li invito ad avvicinarsi.  
Il momento in cui arrivano dinnanzi alla mia postazione e si siedono su uno degli sgabelli è forse il peggiore per loro: mi guardano in silenzio, tremanti, gli occhi pieni di lacrime e il viso distorto dalla sofferenza e dalla paura. So benissimo, ormai, che in questa circostanza nessuna parola sarebbe in grado di tirarli su di morale, di rassicurarli, così faccio quello che mi è sempre riuscito meglio, il mio mestiere: servo loro da bere. Una pinta di Watneys Red Barrel, un bicchiere dello scotch costosissimo bevuto l'ultima volta che si è avuto un dialogo decente col proprio padre, una bottiglia della birra messicana così gustosa provata durante la vacanza a Monterrey, un calice di Sauvignon Blanc arrivato direttamente dal sud della Nuova Zelanda: per ognuno ho la bevanda perfetta.  
Dopo un paio di sorsi qualcosa cambia in loro: le loro spalle si raddrizzano, il loro viso si rilassa, negli occhi la disperazione lascia il passo all'accettazione del proprio destino: dopotutto la morte non è la fine di ogni cosa se si ha a disposizione un pub e la compagnia dei propri colleghi e delle persone amate per tutta l'eternità!   
Chiunque arrivi nel mio locale, per quanto triste per aver dovuto abbandonare ogni affetto, sa che prima o poi lo rincontrerà in questo stesso posto, è solo una questione di tempo. I più fortunati arrivano qui tutti insieme, come Chris, Ray e Shaz: non solo colleghi, ma anche compagni di vita e amici per la pelle; altri, come Sam, hanno dovuto ingannare un po' il tempo nell'attesa di quel meraviglioso istante in cui la sua amata Annie ha attraversato la porta ed è volata fra le sue braccia.  
Non sempre però le cose hanno un lieto fine, neanche qui in Paradiso: c'è chi, come il sergente James, per troppo amore verso la sua famiglia ha compiuto un unico fatale errore che l'ha allontanato irrimediabilmente da questi luoghi, oppure chi, come Alex Drake, si trascina fra i tavoli come un'anima in pena, annichilita dalla sofferenza di aver perso per l'ennesima volta tutto ciò che ha amato, di essere stata sradicata senza alcuna pietà dal suo mondo. Ormai ha smesso di aspettare l'uomo che accompagna tutti i miei avventori fin davanti al pub e poi si volta indietro per tornare nel posto che ha creato sulla misura delle sue ambizioni: il piccolo poliziotto morto prima di diventare l'eroe che avrebbe tanto desiderato essere, l'ispettore capo che incontrerà sempre qualche anima smarrita da aiutare, ma che in fondo rimarrà sempre il ragazzino che non si sente degno di varcare quella porta per reclamare le innumerevoli birre che si è fatto lasciare da coloro che ha guidato per mano fino a me.  


**Author's Note:**

> Quanto ci ho messo a completare questa storia? Qualcosa come due mesi e mezzo, eh? Sono proprio una pigrona senza speranza, anche se a dire il vero non è con la voglia di non fare nulla che ho dovuto lottare di più quanto piuttosto con i miei soliti e a voi ormai noti self esteem issues! :/  
> Bene, l'importante è che alla fine sia riuscita ad arrivare alla fine di questa mini raccolta Nelson centrica, che spero vi trasmetta anche una briciolina delle emozioni che ha dato a me nello scriverla.  
> Dedico questa seconda ed ultima fic alle mie adorate _Ayame_ (compagna di infinite nottate di folle plottaggio ai danni di Gene ed Alex), Nykyo (che mi stravizia con le sue meravigliose storie), Erianthe (che non smette mai di supportarmi soprattutto quando ne ho più bisogno) e Mars88 (con la quale condivido l'amore folle per questo sfigafandom meraviglioso!).  
> Bene, grazie mille per aver letto fin quaggiù!  
> Bisous,  
> ~reilin


End file.
